Emotionless: The Cure To A Certain Emotion
by Blood Assasin Zero
Summary: Yuuki Hakuryu is hated by boys. At school he gets bombarded by girls asking him out. But Hakuryu rejects them all. He doesn't even stop for a bit if girls tries to seduce him. He's perfect at nearly everything. But what really makes girls go crazy for him is that he's really cold. He's actually single. Nobody knows Hakuryu's dark past. Until 7 transfer students come. Slight Romance


**Hakuryu: Phew, my third story already. ^_^ I actually wrote this chapter some time ago, but I was thinking of finishing Elsword Love: This Is Not What I Wanted! Anyway thanks to everybody who voted in the poll. Warning: This story is not related to that one. Well it kinda is but at this time it's still not until like chapter 12 or something. Another Warning: After when you read this story, you might see this world in a whole different light like me, so please be ready. Also, about 30% to 40% of this story is true, like this is 30% to 40% based on my life.**

**Elsword: Wow... Hakuryu that sounds really deep...**

**Raven: I'm kinda scared...**

**Hakuryu: WELL! TELL THAT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES!**

**Chung and all the girls: Why are we all left out?**

**Hakuryu: Dunno**

**Elsword: Meh**

**Naruto: *yawns ***

**Ichigo: Got anything to do? I'm bored.**

**Eren: I WANNA KILL SOME TITANS!**

**Hakuryu: Uh... This is just getting random let's get to the story. Be warned. Oh and this story will have a lot of flashbacks.**

Chapter One: The Coldest Guy In The School and The Red and White Flash. Dawn of Silent Killer...

Night. Darkness roamed freely like a lion in the wild looking for it's next prey. An extremely ominous feeling was shaping in the ever-growing screaming shadows. The air was thick with danger. So thick that you couldn't even be cut with a sword. From a dark corner where all of the "dirty things" go an insidious portal formed. And slowly claws first then head came out the grotesque creature. The creature roared silently, yet cockily as it sniffed and clawed around trying to get used to this dirty and impure environment for those lowly beings called human. The perfect place for a creature like him, a demon. The creature was truly gruesome and hideous, but also magnificent and wonderful at the same time. It's height was to 12 foot high and it's magnificent mane flowed in the wind beautifully. It's naturally scale armoured body was muscular and could easily uproot trees like a walk in the park. It was such a shame that such a magnificent creature was a creature of evil doing. It roared freely once more and started booming in the human tongue. "I am free! I am finally free to roam around this lowly place and take as much as those lowly lives as I wish! Anyway, I wonder where all my minions went." The disgustingly horrifying yet beautifully creature advanced and searched for it's first kill, like a hawk looking for a snake to eat. It was barely able to run a few streets when he spotted his first prey. A teenager about the age of 16 was standing in the middle of the road. The creature sneered and clawed the air hungrily as it prepared to feast and dirty his hands with human blood. But the lone human slowly advanced to him. The demon stopped and realised that he might have been expected by this single human. As the teenager stepped into the light the demon noticed the teenager's features. He wore a long headband with anime style hair which was crimson red and snow white. His hair was too long so the demon couldn't see the teenager's eyes. He had headphones on and was listening to a song. He wore a sleeved long cloak with a gap in the middle (For those of you who can't imagine it, just look at a bathrobe and imagine it looking really awesome and isn't a bathrobe and without the strap in the middle). He had an unzipped jacket underneath with a T-shirt underneath. He wore normal tracksuit pants. What really caught his eyes was the scarf that he was wearing. It was a cold red colour, wavering in the wind aimlessly behind the teenager. As the teenager slowly looked up the demon couldn't see his eyes as the boy's hair was too long. But he did see it. Not the actual eyes but he knew that it was the light coming from his eyes. There were too round crimson red lights shining through his hair. The teenager looked at him emotionlessly and without a bit of worry. At that moment the great demon saw something that he hadn't seen before. Six swords were behind the boys back now. The demon knew that it must have materialised. He breathed one word, "Magic". The demon instantly knew that this boy was dangerous and had no choice but to kill him to survive.

The demon recklessly charged at the boy on all fours. The demon looked at the boy once more and had to admit that he looked pretty cool.

"You must be wondering where all your minions went." the teenager said with his words barely audible. The demon instantly came to a halt and realised that this boy must have done something to his minions. "How about I show you" he whispered insidiously with his words barely able to be heard.

"... Mangekyo Sharingan..."

"!"

The demon saw it. He saw all of it. His minions killed swiftly and had not even a bit of chance to fight back.

"Shit! We can't beat him! He's just too fast! How did we get separated from boss?!"

"Ah! My leg! My leg! That kid cut it off!"

"I can't believe it! We're losing to a human! Moreover! A kid!"

"No! This isn't a normal kid you idiots! Human don't have magic! This kid is different! He's a... AH!"

"Oh my god! He got decapitated!"

The demon watched in pure horror as he watched his minions being slayed in the vision. As the vision ended the demon felt nothing but pure dread and despair. He was doomed. Utterly doomed. The vision finished and the demon slumped onto the ground. Normally someone would give up. But it has been scientifically proven that a demon's brain in smaller than a pea. So as rage filled him. He hurled himself at the mysterious boy who cold-bloodedly killed all of his comrades.

"Ironic... You've killed more people than I've seen of alive people yet you go crazy when I kill your comrades." quoted the boy silently. "Another impure and futile being in this world. You are a waste of everything in this world..."

"Then what about you human?! You are even more impure! You human are worthless!" the demon retorted with rage. The boy looked at him without even wavering.

"True. Human are one of the most impure and dirty creatures in the world. Some are better than others but every last one is impure. Except for the followers of god. The one's who follow him with everything." The demon froze. This human actually admitted that his own kind was impure and evil. This human is freakily special. He sees things differently from other human. But despite all these feelings that suggest that this is a truly dangerous boy, no, beyond dangerous boy. The pea size brained demon charged at the boy idiotically as if the boy had said something really bad about his mother who is currently at home fast asleep and dreaming about plush toys and sleeping on a soft pillow which was actually her husbands extremely fat belly. As the demon neared the boy, he suddenly disappeared. Half a heartbeat later the demon felt a sharp pain behind his neck and screamed out in pain. He looked around and saw that the boy had sliced a huge chunk of his neck off. But when did the boy get there? It was at that time that the demon realises that this boy possesses horrifying speed. Before he could even blink the boy had already slashed both of his legs and his torso, each time inflicting fatal damage. In the barrage of attacks the demon couldn't even touch the boy, not even once. As the demon quickly neared his death he realised something. The higher ups have once mentioned about this kid. The crimson red and snow white hair. The headband with a symbol on it. The sleeved cloak with a parting in the middle. The long hair, so long that you couldn't even see his eyes. And shining through his hair was the light of his eyes. And that scarf, that scarf. The scarf of a cold red colour.

"There's no mistake" thought the demon as the teenager was about to give him is final blow. "This boy is..."

"Armageddon Blade..."

"Ah! The Red and White Flash..."

The boy swung his sword around, released Armageddon Blade and threw the sword up and it fell down and slipped right into the sheath silently... He slowly walked away and his swords vanished. Then the boy disappeared in a red and white flash...


End file.
